Fumbled
by jmccall93
Summary: Logan & Marie watch a Canadian football game. Read what happens!


**Title:** Fumbled

**Author:** jmccall93

**Email:** jmccall93@aol.com

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue.  I do not and never will own X-Men.  I would love to own Logan though!

**Feedback:**  Please.  Good and bad.

**Summary:** Logan/Marie.  What happens when something gets fumbled?

It started out innocently enough.  Logan had been back for a couple of months.  Much to Marie's dismay he still called her kid and treated her like one.  They had settled into a comfortable routine of watching Canadian Football together in the large activity room.  Marie came in already wearing her flannel pj's.  Logan just had on his usual t-shirt and flannel pants.  

She had settled into the crook of Logan's arm while he played with the TV remote.  God, how she hated football, but Logan had refused to watch anything she wanted to watch and this was unofficially Logan/Marie private time.  There was never anything more to it than watching TV, eating junk food, or just talking.  She was willing to put up with having to watch football just to have this one on one time with him, however platonic it might be.  

That's when she saw it.  Logan had set the remote down on the table in front of them instead of the one on his other side to pick up his beer.  His left arm had been pinned behind her, so he'd had to set the remote down for a moment.  Marie started to get an idea and she knew she needed to act fast.  While she waited for Logan to be mid-swallow she tried not to tense up to much.  There, go!  

She leaped as fast as she could and grabbed the remote off of the table, and then jumped over the table to the other sofa.  She had changed the channel to a sappy movie just to get a rise out of Logan.  She didn't fail.  Logan nearly spat his beer out and slammed the bottle on the table, cursing.  Before she could figure out where else to escape to Logan had pinned her down to the sofa.  She had made sure to put the remote under her where he couldn't reach for it.  

God, he was pissed!  What the hell!  He couldn't believe Marie had done that.  She knew how much he loved watching the football games.  He'd thought she was starting to enjoy them as well.  He straddled her on the sofa and tried to get her hands out from under her.  Shit!  They both came up empty.  Where the hell did she put it?  That's when he got the idea.  Hell, if Marie wasn't going to play nice why should he?  He smirked at her and reached behind himself to tickle her feet.  He knew she hated…no…_loathed_ being tickled.  

ARGHHHHH!  God she hated being tickled!  Marie had started screaming even before Logan had gotten near her feet.  She thrashed around, but couldn't go anywhere with a 200+ pound man on top of her, not even including the adamantium all throughout his body.  She had managed to wiggle a little ways away from him and was hoping to slip out of his grasp before he realized it.  SHIT!  Now he was tickling her waist.  She was laughing so hard her sides where beginning to hurt.  She managed to roll her way off of the sofa to the floor.

Shit!  He fell to the floor with her!  They were trapped in the narrow space between the sofa and the coffee table.  She was never going to be able to get out of here.  She knew Logan was serious now.  He could see the remote in her had stretched up above her head, but was ignoring it.  She could see the light glinting in his eyes and the huge grin on his face.  He was enjoying this!  God how that pissed her off!  She started thrashing harder and noticed that Logan had practically lain down on top of her all of the sudden.  Oh, she'd kneed him in the groin.  Shit, shit, shit!  She hadn't meant to do that.  She didn't play that dirty no matter what.  "Shit, Logan, you okay?  I'm sorry.  I swear to God that was an accident!"  She hoped he knew she was telling the honest-to-God truth or she was really going to be suffering in a minute.  

He had been tickling the fool out of her and enjoyed watching her thrash helplessly.  This ought to teach her to mess with the fucking remote, he thought.  He'd even seen the remote in her outstretched hand, but this had gone way beyond that.  This was war!  He wanted to teach her a lesson.  Suddenly he was seeing stars and felt an immense pain in his groin.  Shit!  She'd fucking kneed him!  He couldn't believe it.  She must be desperate he thought.  She'd never played this dirty before.  His body had slumped over hers almost immediately.  He heard her gasp and insist it was an accident, but he wasn't really paying attention.  He was too busy recovering from the shock and pain of it.  Suddenly he noticed that his face was buried in her hair.  Hmmm, it smelled kind of nice.  No awful perfumey scent, just nice and clean.

He could tell she was telling the truth by her smell.  He brought his face up and started to climb off of her when their eyes met.  He saw the concern in her eyes and something else…  They just stayed like that for minutes, no one saying anything or even moving.  Then he noticed it.  Her hair.  Some of it was covering her face.  Covering her mouth.  Lips that suddenly appeared too full, too pouty for her own good.  He heard a small gasp come out of her and smelled a change on her.  She was awfully nervous all of the sudden.

She had felt Logan starting to get up and thought maybe he was going to release her.  Then she looked at him just to make sure he was okay, and certainly, she hoped, not pissed!  His eyes locked with hers and everything just froze.  After a little while she noticed his attention shift down to her mouth.  She knew some of her hair had gotten trapped over her face from all her thrashing, and didn't really have a free hand to brush it away.  She saw something change in his eyes.  Suddenly she found herself _very _nervous and gasped ever so slightly.  

He was looking into her eyes again.  He'd never noticed before how bottomless her brown eyes could look.  He brought his face close to hers, watching her eyes for any sign of acceptance or refusal.  She just returned his gaze evenly.  Logan decided to take this as acceptance and closed his eyes as he covered the small gap between them.  Her lips were so soft and moist.  He kissed her ever so lightly, long and with passion.  He could feel her relax underneath him and her lips started to part.  He started to feel the pull so he broke the kiss, opening his eyes to look at her.  She was just beginning to open her eyes as well.  He decided that if he was going to get that damn remote back he'd better do it now.  He jumped up, yelling triumphantly," Ha!  Knew I could get it back!"

Oh, God, was he really going to kiss her?  She was so stunned by it all she just let herself surrender to him.  His lips were so soft, so tender, yet she could sense a strength, a barely reserved power, behind it.  Marie opened her mouth to him slightly.  She hadn't felt the pull start yet, but knew the kiss would have to end soon.  She wanted him to know she wished it would continue even if it couldn't.  She felt the pressure of his lips removed, but could tell he was still right there, just centimeters away.  She opened her eyes and was still registering everything that happened when she felt him shift suddenly.  Before she could react he grabbed the remote from where she had let it slip out of her hand, and jumped over the table back to the other sofa, yelling triumphantly.

Logan sat back on the other sofa after making sure all was right in the world by changing the channel back to the game.  He arched his head to look over the table to where Marie was still laying.  " Hey Darlin.  Aren't you a little lonely down there?  Why don't you come back up here so we can watch the game together like we always do?" 

Marie got up off of the floor and came over to sit down on the sofa, glaring at him.  Though they usually snuggled together, her in front of him with both of their legs stretched down the length of the sofa, she could have sworn her pulled her a little closer this time, and held her a little tighter.  One thing was certain.  He'd _never_ nuzzled his face into her hair before.  Getting stuck watching football games might not be so bad after all…

Please R&R!  Just a short little thing I couldn't get out of my head until I got it down on paper…


End file.
